


New Inmate

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a new inmate and Alex falls for you. But then someone begins beating you and Alex helps you.





	New Inmate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

You were a new inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. As you walked through the halls to the cafeteria you tried to make yourself as invisible as possible. Once you got to the cafeteria you got in line. 

You were too busy trying to have no one notice you that you didn’t know that in the seconds that you walked into the room, you already caught someone’s attention. That person was Alex Vause.

She was siting with Nicky and Lorna, she couldn’t help but notice you. There was just something about you that caught her eye. She felt the urge to get to know you better.

Nicky was the first to notice that Alex wasn’t paying attention to anything she was saying. “Earth to Alex.” She waved her hand in front of her face.

“What?” Alex looked away from you and back at Nicky. 

“Who were you looking at?” Lorna asked.

Nicky smirked. “Yes, do tell.” She rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s just some new inmate I saw walking into the cafeteria.” She couldn’t help but look back over at you.

xxxxx

It’s been a month since you’ve been at Litchfield. You’ve still be keeping to yourself and still trying to make yourself invisible. But that didn’t always work out. There was this group that picked on you every day, it’s only been name calling but that doesn’t mean it will stay like that.

And today seem like the day where it went way past the name calling. You’re not sure what you did, because you did absolutely nothing to them but they seemed to be angry about something so they took it out on you. They made sure no one was around before they grabbed you and threw you to the ground and started beating you up. 

Alex had walked into the room and froze when she saw this group beating you up. She could tell you were trying your best to fight back but you ended up losing.

When the group were done they just left you there. Alex ran over to you as you tried to stand up on your own but Alex caught you before you fell. Seeing you hurt made her heart drop. 

You looked up at her in shock that she was actually helping you. You tried to say something but she stopped you. “I’ll answer whatever you were just about to ask me, but right now you’re hurt. Just trust me, okay?” All you did was nod slightly, you didn’t know why but for some reason you trusted her.

Since Alex didn’t know where your bed was she had to bring you to hers. It was also the closer. When she got you there, she sat you down on her bed. She helped you get comfortable as best she could.

“Why are you helping me?” You groaned as you moved slightly. You had seen her around many times, you couldn’t help but think how gorgeous she is.

“You needed help.” She grabbed a tissue and placed it on a cut that you had on your face to try and stop the bleeding. “I’ve also seen you around and I’ve been meaning to start talking to you.” 

“You have?” You were shocked that someone like her wanted to actually talk to you. “Why me?”

Alex smiled. “Because from the first day I saw you I could tell you were different, a good different. I wanted to get to know you better.” She wasn’t going to say that even though she hasn’t talked to you at all that she couldn’t help but fall for you. Maybe one day she will tell you about her feelings, but not now.

You couldn’t help but smile and blush as you looked away from her. When she saw you blush she couldn’t help but smile even more, now that Alex saw you smile she knew she would do anything to make you smile.

“I’m Alex Vause, by the way.”

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” You look back over at her to find her already looking at you, causing you to blush even more. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, (Y/N). You can hang out with me and my friends from now on, I wont let that group hurt you again. I promise.” Alex placed her hand on top of yours. You couldn’t find the words to say so you just nodded. 

Being around Alex made your heart beat faster. For some reason she was making you feel things that you’ve never felt before and you only just met her. Knowing that you had Alex by your side made being at Litchfield a lot better.


End file.
